


Mom v. Food 2

by LordBGH



Series: Mom v. Food [2]
Category: BigGirlsHere
Genre: BBW, F/M, Gen, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Queen - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, bimbo, feedee, obese, sadist, sadistic, slob, slut, spoiled, ssbbw, ussbbw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordBGH/pseuds/LordBGH
Summary: The unrated version of my story, Mom v. Food 2Leave your comments on the DeviantArt version!
Series: Mom v. Food [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097342
Kudos: 1





	Mom v. Food 2

I moan with orgasmic bliss as I passionately _suck, slurp_ and _swill_ sweetness from Kaylee’s teats.

My eyes are closed, my tongue awash in ambrosian glory. As the creamy elixir floods my gullet my gorgeous, gushing husband massages my gut, kneading my many rolls of wobbly flubber and _caressing_ every pink inch of me. Very little turns me on more than breast feeding. Fuck, I’m _so_ glad this little girl belongs to me. She’s only 14 so there’s _plenty_ of titty milk left for me to drain, especially if my sons and Hubby keep getting her pregnant. Both her nipples are _clamped_ between my bite, pinched tightly as I instinctively chew. The sweet liquid drowns my pallet with a warm proteinous nostalgia and I feel like a little girl again. I’m like a zombie, mindlessly focused only on syphoning as much of _MY_ milk as possible from this tween’s tortured tits. Enraptured between the salacious, sybaritic supping and my subjugated beloved, I cum for the 5th time today. 

My entire body breaks out in a sweat. Every sexy crevice of this beautiful blob is clammy and damp with _sexual wetness_. My body goes from Pop-Tart pink to cherry red. My heart almost detonates with the collective stress of maintaining my massiveness and delivering my orgasm. Every exquisite extremity of me shudders and shivers and undulates with utter pleasure and my blankets of fat _jiggle_ in rhythm. 

My body is beautiful. My belly, bouncier than ever, sticks a good way out of the hem of my satin pink night gown and over the end of the bed. My tits, the size of exercise balls, are so stretched out they’re charged with an erogenous sensitivity so even the _slightest_ touch of my nipples is pure delight. My calves are so surrounded in fat they’re like barrels, forcing them spread eagle, overlapping my pillowy knees and keg-sized thighs. My bread-loaf feet, sweetly poking out from the brim of my gut, are sophisticated in $5,000 marabou bedroom heels. I’m not just _incredibly_ sexy, though. I also happen to be a perfect beauty. My _vicious_ violet eyes gaze hungrily from between my cramped, pumpkin cheeks. My _flawless_ face is speckled with sweet freckles. My 5 chins hang over each other in beautiful, bubbly, blubbery layers. My sweet face is buried between my beefy shoulders, my neck invisible in rings of vice. I’m so weighed down by a lifetime of feasting and laziness that I can’t move any of my limbs, I lay here seductively immobile and _dangerously_ helpless. 

Five minutes later I realize I’m still gently suckling from my pint-sized pacifier as she strokes my dark blonde hair in an attempt to soothe my excitement with motherly attention. I come to my senses as Kaylee runs out of tit-milk and, angered, I spit her nipples out. She tumbles from me, landing on a big pile of garbage bags. Her head _CRACKS_ heavily off the meat-laden banquet table next to my headboard, eliciting a porcine _grunt_ of amusement from me. She pulls her blouse back over her bruised, _slashed up_ titties. Seeing her abuses boobs always get me hungry and horny. She’s dressed like all my other female slaves in a maid’s uniform with pantyhose and high heels. That way everyone knows _exactly_ who’s in charge and who are my bitches. Not just her, my 4 daughters, Kaylee’s daughters, Sadie and her kids and even the kitchen women (most of them have gobbledygook foreign names I couldn’t pronounce even if I bothered learning them.) I let out a satisfied _BUUUUUUUUURPPPP_. Damn, Husband is gonna get an _awesome_ blowjob for this. Not from me, I’d rip his dick off with how powerfully I suck, but one of our slave maids will service him once I’m asleep.

“ _Feeling good, Princess?_ ” he asks smugly, teasing my nipples. A gurgling whine bubbles in my gut.

“ _What do you think, moron?_ ” I huff, “ _I just let you serve me and you’re not bringing me any thank you food?? You call yourself a husband?_ ”

He apologizes, planting a wet kiss on my blubbery, grease-glossed lips before running in to the kitchen. Faggot. Kaylee stands up, awaiting my orders as she shovels a range of cheesecakes into my indolently _gaping_ mouth.

“ _AYY!_ **GLOMP** **NYUMM** _Wurzz Saydee?_ **RARRRPPP** _I affunt_ **SMUKKKK LUMMFF** _seen dadt_ **SWALKK** **GUULLPPPP** _dumb bitch_ **UUUUUURRPPPP NYOOMMMM** _sinzz I_ **CHEEWWWW** _woke ub_ **BLOMMM SMAKKK**!”

Sadie is a new servant. She works for next to nothing and her adorable, dumb toddler twin daughters work for free.

“ _Sorry, Mistress, she asked you a couple weeks ago if she could go to the walk-in clinic today… She’s been having troubles with her pregnancy. You said as long as she worked for free for two weeks…_ ”

Oh yeah, now I remember. Part of the reason I pay Sadie so little is she’s 8 months along so can’t move as fast as I need her to. She uses it as an excuse _all the time_ which is pathetic, I’ve been pregnant lots of times and _never_ let it effect my life. It does however mean the mandatory stiletto heels kill her back, LOL! I remember once I saw her really struggling as she rushed back and forth to the kitchens so I decided to play a friendly joke on her. While she was in kitchen #1 I had the staff from kitchen #2 fill one of my industrial sized soup buckets with dirty washing up water. While she was trying to lift it (about 60lbs) thinking I needed soup, one of my sons greased the floor to be extra slippery. I watched on the security camera as she struggled to carry it through, only to slip on her fat ass with the pot _SLAMMING_ down on her baby bump, covering her with the disgusting, scalding water. I _hooooowled_ my ass off the rest of the night. She had to hose herself down outside and change into a new uniform and I actually ended up getting a teensy bit cross when she took _2_ fucking minutes to get back to work! Just as I’m giggling to myself the subject of my harmless hazing walks in. Sadie’s looking kinda different to normal, clutching her stomach.

“ _EY!_ ” I yell, “ _Juzz wadd_ **NYOMMM GLUURRPP** _da FUGG doo_ **SLUKKK BLARRPPP** _yoo fink yoo doon?_ **NAARLLLL** _I sed yoo_ **GRAAAWWRR NARRRFFF** _had doo be back_ **GLUKKK RAWRRPPPP** _in dime for_ **BUUURRPPPP GLOMPPP** _my second breakfast_!!”

A tear rolls down her cheek and her face twitches with painful emotion.

“ _I’m sorry, Mistress, there were problems and I--_ ”

“ _Oooooooohhh_ **GUUUULLPPPPPPPPP** _what sort of problems?_ ” I demand, vulturine, always eager to hear of others’ misery.

“ _Umm, well, actually, I had a miscarriage…_ ”

_BAAAAAAHAAAHAHAHAAAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHA_

I _SNORT_ like a little piggy, laughing like this until I can see stars and have to calm myself for breath. My belly jiggles with the utter euphoria.

“ _Ha! Now YOU know how it feels to have an empty stomach!_ ” I giggle at her pathetic misery, “ _What goes around comes around, BITCH! At least you’re not as FAT as you were before, maybe now you’ll actually be able to feed me as fast as you’re supposed to!_ ”

She bursts into tears for some reason, burying her ugly face in her hands. I hate when people bother me with their trivial problems like I’m not busy or something.

“ _HELLO!?!? GET THE FUCK BACK TO WORK!! LIKE, NOW, MAYBE??_ ”

I actually can’t believe Sadie’s selfishness. She trundles in to the kitchen, defeated, to collect the next part of my breakfast, sniffling and whimpering and obviously just fishing for attention. Husband swaggers in, wheeling a cart with a beautifully dead baby cow across it. I slobber at the site of this scrumptious corpse, sensuously kneading myself with epicurean excitement. He and 3 other slaves lay it across my bloated paunch and hold it up to my face in a king’s cradle so I can effortlessly gnaw at it without having to do any work myself. Breakfast should never have to contain any unnecessary stress like moving my own arms or acknowledging my family.

The rest of my first breakfast includes; 300 boxes of sugary cereal in chocolate milk with full sized marshmallows, 75 loaves of cinnamon raisin toast with spoonful’s of peanut butter and jelly slathered across each slice, 80 salad bowls full of scrambled eggs with tomato ketchup and salt mixed in, at least 20 pigs worth of sausages swimming in grease and gravy with hash browns and home fries, 20-dozen pancakes stacked up with syrup and chocolate sprinkles and ice cream as well as 40ltrs of chocolate milk and 40 bottles of Pepsi. As I’m glutting back a couple dozen pounds of bacon, Sadie enters, pushing a modified shopping cart full of greasy lamb racks. Yumm! I’m so enraptured with this site I almost don’t notice her yammering on about something.

“ **GLOOMMPPP SLUUKKK** _huh?_ **NYAAAARRM** _wod are yoo_ **LOOOORPP** _blabbing abowt?_ ”

“ _S-sorry, M-M-Mistress, the sch-sch-school board ju-ju-just called._ ”

Kaylee continues to shovel handfuls of microwaved Nutella into my mouth.

“ **GULLPPPPP NYOMMM** _So??_ **YARRGHHH** ”

“ _Th-th-there was an accident and… oh, I’m so sorry… there was a pile up and their bus cr-cr-crashed. Lo-lo-lots of k-k-kids are…_ ”

I know what she’s going to say next…

My children, my babies, are all…

“ _…dead. I’m s-s-so sorry, Mistress._ ”

…

Ah well! It’s annoying because they’d been trained how to feed me, but they were always really fucking stupid and slow and needy. At least I have Sadie and Kaylee’s kids to get me by for now, and we can always hire on more staff. Plus there’s always adoption. Sadie says my hubby will have to go down to identify their bodies. I tell her there is _no FUCKING way_ , I sent him out to pick me up a quick 37-course brunch from my favourite Chinese joint and I’m not waiting _one second_ longer!

“ _Well_ **NYARRMMM GRULLPPP** _I gezz dat means_ **SLOOORRPPP BLUURRRMMM** _yoo gunna_ **GLOOMMMMM SMAKKK** _av doo werk_ **CHOMMPPP LUPPPP** _ard for a change!!_ **NYOOOMM RAWWRRRR!!** ”

I glut in on my remaining breakfasts. I eat stacks of waffles in honey and chocolate sauce, 12 buckets of baked beans, 1100 crepes with whipped cream, over 500 Egg McMuffins, 20-dozen breakfast burritos, 50 tire sized blocks of cheese, 700 boxes of imported chocolates and over 200 cooking pans of oatmeal. I’m an utter mess at the end, covered in delicious grease and condiments and succulent animal fat. I drool with the sight of myself. While my servants return to the kitchen to get me some cool down food, I suckle from my feeding tube (clotted cream!) and relax. I’m so sensuously stuffed and disgusting, my nightgown is pasted to me with sexual sweat. I feel drunk from how full I am, my mind is swimming, I’m helpless and high.

Brody enters, my eldest and most devoted baby. So big and strong for his Mommy. _Mmmmmmmmm_. He’s _soooo_ handsome, just like his Daddy, and _sooooo_ in love with Mommy.

“ _Baby booooyyyy_ ” I moan seductively, gently running my sausagey fingers across my breasts to incite his Oedipal obedience, “ _come give Mommy a tummy rub.”_

He bounds over, happy to assist his sexy Queen. His big strong hands lovingly dig into the most pliant blobs of hip flab, gently rocking my belly without having to uncomfortably press on my swollenness. I feel his solid 17-year-old cock pressing through his pants and stabbing me in the side. I start to blush, I would _SO_ fuck him if it wouldn’t make him so happy. My belly _gurgles_ with pleasure under his strong, loving hands. _Ughhh_ he is _SO_ good at this! I _moan_ and _mew_.

“ _Baby, give Mommy a kiss._ ”

He leans over me, throwing his muscular arms around his big squishy Mommy as his lips press against mine. I slip my tongue in, twisting with his, depositing all manner of half-chewed foods into his mouth, the _only_ time I’ve ever fed my kids. Our tongues dance and dart as he runs his hands through my sweaty, food-smeared hair. He pulls away, long strands of thick Mommy slobber dangling between us. He kisses against my neck, sensually. His crotch, now over the valley of flab where my hips meets my bloated arm, starts to gyrate into me and I feel my little boy grow harder. That’s it, I can’t have him enjoying this!

 _“_ **BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURPPPPP** _Brody! Worship your Mommy Queen!”_

I bite my lip, giving him my big bedroom eyes and with a smile he moves over to the end of my belly. It outstretches my bed by a considerable way, at least 6-feet, and rests on its own decadent Roman benches, surrounded by mounds of black garbage bags. Brody is an expert at crawling under Mommy’s gut and doesn’t even need the cradle to winch my extremity up. He’s been going down there since he was a little boy. I feel him wriggling underneath, using the sweat and natural slime of my blubber blanket to lubricate his way forward. It’s already so sexy feeling him struggle under there as the weight of his indolent goddess crushes him, I’m wet before he even reaches my vag. I feel his face against my bubbling, frothing honey pot and grow ever damper as he starts to kiss. He’s an amazing cunnilinguist, I’ve been using him for this since he was about 10, _never_ giving him anything in return. He nibbles playfully at my labia, licking obediently to tease me until he finds my clit. He sucks, tugging at it almost as forcefully as I bite Kaylee’s nipples. He sucks and slurps and swills and I’m swimming with sexual delight. I squirt, simultaneously farting and shitting right in his face, but he knows it doesn’t matter. I cum quickly, as always, my climax expedited by the sight of my slave children dutifully bringing me beautiful treats. I’m basking in my goddess haze when suddenly I remember--

“ _Hey_! _I thought you was dead._ ”

“ _Sorry, Mommy,_ ” says Brody as he slithers slime soaked from between my sexy legs as if I'm giving birth to him, clearly disappointed our little session is over, " _there was an accident on one of the other school buses. It crashed and lots of children were killed. That’s why we were late home, because all those children died._ ”

I huff angrily, why do these things always happen to ME?

“ _Never mind that! I see you gotted Mommy a bunch of presents!_ ”

His siblings all carry armfuls of lunch boxes and brown bags of food as well as grub legitimately bought from the school cafeteria. I wouldn’t care enough to send my kids to school, staying home is their education since they’ll be working for me forever, but I’m usually asleep until they get home anyway. This way they can bring me lots of treats! There’s so much on offer, I don’t know which one should feed me first.

“ _Who wants to be Mommy’s favourite?_ ”

They all rush to my bedside to win my love, wading through the 3-feet of garbage accumulated around me. It’s gotten so out of control it’s now burying my hips as they dangle over the edge of my bed.

“ _I brought you the most, Mommy!_ ” Brody brags.

“ _Yeah yeah yeah! Just get it over here and into my gut before I starve to death!_ ”

He’s followed by his sister, Calina. On my orders she’s dressed scantily (I don’t care if it is apparently winter) to get extra food. There are also my 6 other kids. They all have food for me, bringing it in from the garage. See, instead of picking them up my husband meets them at the school and collects all the food, then they all take the school-bus home.

“ _I would never let you starve to death_ ” Brody beams.

Calina has the second most of the two of them so she takes the other side of me and starts shoving food into me. The younger brats pass it up to them efficiently like a bucket brigade so my mouth is never empty.

“ _Hey, Mommy, this morning on the walk to school I stopped by the pizza place and pre-ordered you 200 extra-extra-large meat lovers’ pizzas with the hot-dogs and cheese in the crust. It’ll be here soon!_ ”

I drool like a retard down my many chins. Brody begins squeezing chocolate pudding cups into my mouth and that too is mixed with my slobber as the slimy brown deluge paints my paunch. They cram all this lunch food down me, sandwiches and fries, Twinkies and candy and cake and cookies. So many brown bags. I’m in heaven.

“ _I just wanna make you happy, Mommy._ ”

“ _Brody, honey,_ ” I say, gulping down liters of pudding, “ _don’t be a faggot. You’re ruining Mommy’s eating time. Remember the rule? No talking when Mommy’s eating._ ”

He pouts and kisses me on the cheek to say sorry. I don’t mind since it doesn’t interrupt my feasting and can make Daddy jealous.

As Calina and Brody lean over my formidable form stuffing my face with rent, my sweet piglet snout _wiggles_. It’s detected something chocolatey and beautiful nearby!

“ **UUUUUUUUUUURRRRPPPPPP** _Woddever one ovv yoo_ **NARRLLL GLUURRRPPP** _has bringed me_ **BLUUKKKK** _chogg-lurd, I wand_ **CHHOMMM** _id NOW!_ ”

A puzzled look strikes Brody’s dumb face.

“ _No, Mommy, I already fed you all the chocolate I got you._ ”

“ _HMMPHH! No more?_ **SHHLUURRPPPPPPP** _well den yoo need to bee_ **GLUMMPP BLLORRCHH** _punniched!_ **NYAAPPP** _Bud sum wons_ **SMACKKK** _deffernudlee godd_ **YUMMMMM** _chogg-lurd ere, I can_ **LUUSSSSSS** _smell id._ ”

I _grunt_ with the effort of turning my head to Calina. My chins _ripple_ as the bank of flab on my upper arm bunches up against my fat cheek.

“ **GUULLPPPPPPPP!** _Her! She has it!_ ”

Right now she’s holding two huge slices of birthday cake (notably from _different_ cakes) cramming them in to my face. She doesn’t have any pockets, just a really high cut _extremely_ slutty skirt and bikini bra. I make my little girl dress like this to elicit food offerings from the boys at her school (and teachers, sometimes).

“ _Brody, search her!_ ”

Calina _SQUEALS_ with fear as _Brody_ reaches in to his sister’s bra, the only place she could be storing anything, pulling hard so it _snaps_ away exposing her sweet tits. I lick my lips, I _really_ need to get her pregnant, _soon_. She _SCREAMS_ in pain as the elastic straps rip away from her and the cheap metal hooks cut sharply across her back. Something else falls out. _A Mars Bar_. One of those tiny ones, concealed in her cup. When I say tiny I’m usually referring to a measly couple-dozen bags of triple-packet king sized bars, but this is one of those gay “ _fun_ ” sized bars evil people give out for Halloween. When my brothers would go out Trick-or-Treating for me I’d have Daddy punish them if they didn’tbuy 4 King Sized bars for every pathetic little one they collected. I haven’t personally gone Trick-or-Treating since I was 4. I was dressed as a sexy kitty with little cat ears, a black body-con suit so I looked like a bowling ball, high heels and my face was painted. Unfortunately nobody could tell my face was painted as I managed to cover it in cheese fondue before leaving the house. We got a few doors down before the experience was too painful for me. There were actually houses _not_ giving me all their candy, spouting some bullshit about _“other kids”_ no matter how hard I cried or made my brothers smash up their gardens. 

_Mmmmmmm_ just thinking about Halloween gets my stomach rumbling and my pussy humming. Even so, as beautiful as those days were Halloween back then was _nothing_ compared to what it is now. Yummy! Hubby dresses me in my sexy Princess costume. He gets me completely naked except for my super-expensive diamond tiara (a birthday present from a few years ago, it cost more than we’ve _ever_ spent on all the kids _combined_ ) then puts me in a nice sexy pair of pink stilettos that really make him wanna fuck me. Obviously I’m always a princess, but it’s Halloween and hot girls like me are supposed to dress slutty. Despite my boycott and being morbidly obese 18 times over I’m still involved in Trick-or-Treating. I just send the kids out instead. Even if I could escape my bed I wouldn’t, I’m the fucking _Queen_ of this house and _everyone_ does what Mommy says! Of course the candy is _all_ for me, they’re not allowed _any_ of it, but with my supervision they collect record amounts. We spend barely any money on clothes for our kids until it comes time for their Halloween costumes. Since they’re my kids they’re obviously _super cute_ and I make sure to exploit that. The kids will be doing the rounds from 4pm to nearly midnight, going around all the richest neighborhoods in the city, changing costumes so they can keep going back. Rain or shine or even the occasional snow storm, they’re out there grafting for Mommy while I’m at home eating and cheating on their Daddy. Their suffering and hard work makes the candy _even_ sweeter. I’m not entirely selfish though, if we get any fruit or toothbrushes the kids are allowed to share those among themselves just so long as they’re sufficiently grateful.

I have another trick to get a little bit extra chocolate. First I make my husband get a list of all the registered sex offenders in the city. He does his research, finds out whether they like boys or girls and what ages. Then we dress the kids up in their special costumes. For boys, the youngest will go in cute outfits, little dinosaurs and penguins, while the older boys wear more revealing costumes, something that shows their chests and packages. The girls we go straight slutty, last year my 4 year-old Richelle went as a PlayBoy bunny with the corset and high heels and the bunny-ears and little fluffy tail and everything. She was _so_ cute. My other baby daughters will go as strippers and Hooters Girls and slutty versions of Disney Princesses. Then I have Hubby drive them around all the houses on the list, send them in, and whatever happens happens. We have an understanding. The perverts get what they want, I get a shit tonne of candy. Everyone’s happy! Except the kids obviously, but do you think I care about their psychological scarring when last year I averaged _42_ pickup trucks _full_ of chocolate _per hour_ from that job alone?? I even have Kaylee’s little brats in on it and Sadie’s girls went this year too. It’s glorious. The whole night my other babies are out working the streets, Trick-or-Treating normally, while I’m left to fend for myself with just a few measly servants to feed me. That’s why most of my Halloween food is take-out. Ugh, I love it… _Mmmmmmmm_ , Halloween…

Huh? What? Where was I? Oh, yes! So my 12 year-old _SLUT_ of a daughter Calina is sat straddling my left tit, topless and crying and I’ve just discovered she’s hoarding _chocolate_ from me!!

“ _What the FUCK is going on???!?!?!_ ”

“ _I’m s-s-sorry, Mommy…_ ”

She flinches with every word, shaking with terror.

“ _Sorry? SORRY??!? You DARE keep chocolate from Mommy and you’re ‘Sorry’??!? I’ll make you sorry you selfish cunt!_ ”

“ _I ju-ju-just won-won-wondered what it t-t-tastes like and I fi-fi-figured you only l-l-like the b-big ones so…_ ”

Tears well in my eyes. My face is red with fury. I’m literally shaking with how angry I am. I’m fuming! To think, being betrayed like this by my own daughter. After I raised her and loved her and taught her how to be a woman.

“ _I’ve told you a billion times, Chocolate ISN’T for kids. It’s for ME! You are in soooooooo much fucking trouble young lady!_ ”

I _scream_ for my husband who grabs her sharply by the hair and yanks her off my bed. Dumb whore. Then he drags her on her ass in to the kitchen, still shirtless, crying, to work in the hostile conditions under which my dinner is prepared. I’ve done everything I can to make that girl the perfect daughter. Why, when she first had her period she came and asked me what was happening to her body with all the bleeding and the new feelings and the confusion and shit and I told her the truth. I told her it was because she was getting too fat. Okay, so not _exactly_ the truth, but it is true she was getting chubby, she must have weighed 50lbs at 11 years-old so I started making her feel bad about her body image. She’s was bulimic for a while, when I found out that she was not just _eating_ food at school (a total effrontery) but _wasting_ it by throwing up I decided she may as well not have any. Now it turns out she’s just as insolent as ever. Fuck! This is just like the time she was 4 and asked if _she_ could have some of her birthday cake.

Husband returns and caresses my blubbery skin, kissing my neck to soothe me and assuring me Calina will pay for this. It sounds cray-cray but I’m a very passionate woman and I know how to get what I want. I’ve never let anything get in the way of my food. For example, when I was just a wee little dumpy thing of 4 years-old (only 290lbs) my parents asked me what I wanted for my birthday. I told them that what I wanted more than anything in the world was a little brother or sister. They were so pleased and so was I. I _love_ bullying kids and wanted one of my own to push around. So my parents did what I asked and 5 months later I had a baby sister. Yeah, turns out my whore mother was _already_ pregnant so the kid wasn’t even really my birthday present. God, did I make them pay for that. So I would start bullying her from the moment she was born, taking her food, pushing her over when Mommy and Daddy weren’t looking, biting her and breaking her toys. As soon as she could crawl my little sister became my own personal slave. Mommy and Daddy used to love watching me bellow at her from my bed. I’d make the little bitch cry and call her names and make sure Mommy and Daddy _always_ spoiled me and _never_ her.

Then, one day when I was about 10, just 807lbs, and my sister 6, I was out in the garden eating. The ice cream man would come 5 times a day and I wanted to be out there to make sure I got _all_ the ice cream. I sat naked in the paddling pool, so fat my hips outstretched the pool’s perimeter. Daddy and my brothers were in the house fetching me some grub when a van pulled up. It wasn’t the ice cream van though. A man got out as I continued to shovel spaghetti in to my fat face. The man came to the fence and smiled.

“ _I’ve lost my puppy. Can you girls help me come find him?_ ”

I laughed. Dumbass, his puppy was probably dead by now. _Mmmmm_ , puppy. I ignored him.

“ _I have lots of candy I can give you if you come help me._ ”

That caught my attention.

“ _Go get me the candy!_ ” I ordered my little sister. I sure as hell wasn’t gonna lose out on free sweets. I didn’t get this hot by working out and eating _vegetables_. Anyway, my little sister, shaking like a rabbit, approached the overweight and twitchy stranger. Globs of drool slathered down between my adorable double chins and my hungry tongue rolled across my plump lips imagining my new candy. Suddenly, the man _grabbed_ her. He flung her over his shoulder as she kicked and _SCREAMED_ and _CRIED_. He threw her in to the back of his van, slammed the door shut behind her, then in less than a second it was gone. I couldn’t believe my eyes, my heart raced, tears ran across my face and my chins quivered… so there was _NEVER_ any candy!!?! How could that dumb bitch do this to me? Suddenly I felt furiously hungry, I cried and cried until Daddy came out to see what was wrong.

“ _DADDY! DADDY!_ ” I screamed.

Daddy came rushing out, bringing the platter of mashed potatoes I had just ordered.

“ _What is it, Sweetie-pie?_ ”

“ **UUUUURRRRPPPPPP** _I want brownies_!”

I didn’t mention what had just happened. I knew that if they went to search for her I may end up with as few as two pathetic feeders.

Daddy went to grab my food while I dug through the mound of mashed potatoes, clenching the buttery paste in my chubby hands and spilling jug-fulls of gravy into my gaping maw and down my forefront. By this time the paddling pool water was an inconsistent soup of spilled gravy, slobber, chocolate milk and bodily fluids. Daddy returned with my ice cream.

“ _Angel, where did your sister go?_ ”

“ **NYOOMMM** _She went to her friend’s house._ ”

“ _Ohh, ok, Sweetness, want me to bring her back to help feed you?_ ”

“ _NO!! You can punish her when she gets back!_ ”

Of course, I knew she was _never_ coming back but I had to keep up the pretense everything was fine.

A couple hours later it became clear my sister was gone. Mommy and Daddy were pretty distraught, but I got over it. Almost instantly in fact. Of course I played it up like I gave a shit and used it to full advantage, having my dumb parents stuff my face with sympathy food. I still bring up how they let my “ _best friend_ ” get “ _stolen and definitely raped_ ” and I still have nightmares about it. More like wet dreams! _Tee-hee!_ Talking of Mommy and Daddy, they’re coming over tonight to feed me like they do most nights. Yay! They always bring me a couple extra dinners since they know how dumb my family is at feeding me. I order Kaylee to prepare me about 60 or so lasagnas to stretch out my belly for din-dins. As I relax to graze on a couple-thousand bags of Doritos and watch some TV (I never get any _me time_ ) I notice Sadie fucking about with the converter. The TV in my room is _always_ on the Food Network, I just find it so funny, all those restaurants that serve food _“no one can finish”_ when all they’re serving is some measly 7lb burger or some shit. Suddenly my favourite commercial comes on. It’s a charity thingy about all those skinny little black people who don’t have any food or water. It’s _fucking hilarious_. The TV starts yammering about these losers.

“ _There are people in the world suffering from the most horrendous starvation…_ ”

“ **BUUUURRRRRPPPPPPPPPPP** _yeah!_ ” I reply to no one in particular, “ _tell me about it._ ” I lick my lips, my hunger inspired. “ _Hey, Sadie! Go get me something for dinner tonight. Something fattening, I’m sick of this fucking diet you guys got me on!_ ”

“ _Of course, Mistress, me and the girls will go pick you something up, perhaps you’d like your KFC special?_ ”

 _Ahhhhh_ the KFC special, IE the entire stock of a whole KFC franchise.

“ **SLUUUUUURRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPP** _TRIPLE IT!_ ” I demand. She rushes off to collect my food. That’s so much though that she won’t be back until late, so I order her to pick me up a couple Dairy Queens as well.

\---

The next day I wake up more ravenously hungry than I’ve ever been in the morning. My family is waiting around my bed. As soon as my eyes open they start cramming handfuls of creamy pasta into my face. That’s more like it! As I guzzle mindlessly I can hear my dumb husband blabbering about something.

“ _Oh, Princess, Baby, Lover, we were so worried about you!_ ”

I shoot him an evil look as Richelle pours entire boxes of cereal into my mouth.

“ **NYOOMM GLARRMMM** _huh?!_ **SLUKKKCC** ”

“ _Baby, you’ve been asleep for THREE DAYS. We called the Doctor and everything and we were so worried about you…_ ”

Three days? No wonder I’m so fucking hungry, my gut is rumbling like an earthquake. You know that expression, I could eat a horse? Well I actually could on most days. Right now I could eat a zoo.

Hang on… three days? My family and staff haven’t been working for _three whole days_? That’s more than they get off _all year_.

“ _WOW!! Looks like you’ve all been enjoying a nice little vacation while Mommy was busy sleeping. All of you can get some food in my gut while I think of how to punish you!"_

Sadie rushes forwards, looking surprised to see me awake, holding in her hands a couple stacked trays of chicken-lasagna. Yummy! She almost slips on the bloopy puddle of sleeping drool pooled around my bed. The laminate floor makes it really dangerous for my feeding girls, especially in their high heels. She clambers up my massive body (actually clean for once) and relays food in to my mouth. I start to ponder their punishments. The kids will be forced to work in the kitchen for the next couple of weeks and they’ll have to work _extra_ hard to make up for all the rent they won’t be able to collect. Husband is to go without sex for a year, but he’ll continue to pleasure me regularly. Brody will now take over _all_ my shitting duties. He gets punished the worst since he was one of my most loyal. The sling that holds my gut up so he can crawl between my legs to clean out my genitals is starting to get too weak and he’s often trapped in the cave of my crotch with very little oxygen and the stench of my asshole. I used to send Sadie down there but she can’t handle the stench. There’s something about it, last time she fainted.

I lick my lips as Brody wheels in 2 _huge_ 15-gallon kegs, one on top of the other. He sets them both down near my bed, this is the main reason he’s so strong for me. Almost instantly he sticks the long clear spigot into my mouth and starts to pump the contents out rapidly. I _love_ beer! It’s like eating only without the effort. Of course, it takes _waaaaay_ too much beer for me to get anywhere near drunk, but after about 150 gallons I start to get a little tipsy, especially when I break the seal, _tee-hee_. I tend to get horny as fuck, as well as a lot angrier and of course _much_ hungrier. The gorgeous yeasty heavy fluids flow coolly and fresh down my greedy gullet. I spend the rest of the night getting wasted and after a three hour Chinese food buffet followed by a dessert of 2 whole Krispy Kreme joints, I float off to sleep…

\---

My eyes drift open sometime the next day. Instinctively I begin to suckle the feeding tube that usually pumps melted cheese into my mouth as I sleep but… something’s wrong… _it’s not there_! The shock fully wakes me up. As a reflex I open my mouth to be fed. _Nothing_! My heart is _racing_ , I’ve been awake _at least_ 3 seconds. I officially haven’t eaten all day. That’s _never_ happened to me before. I look around the room, as far as my head can move, grunting with anxiety. I scream.

“ _HEY! SOMEONE BETTER GET IN HERE AND GET ME SOMETHING TO EAT RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!!_ ”

There’s no sound of those around me rushing obsequiously to my bedside, no clanking from the next room as carts are stacked with beautiful breakfast food.

_5 seconds_

No hum of microwaves turning or deep fryers bubbling from the kitchen. No oil sizzling or maids _SHRIEKING_ with grease burns or other hilarious kitchen injuries. I can’t hear the constant open-close of the front door as delivery boys routinely let themselves in to drop off Chinese orders or Pizza.

_6 seconds_

I smack my chops, I _howl_ with starvation. _Where_ is my _fucking_ family??!? My stomach lets out a pitiful high pitched wail as it settles in to the unfamiliarity of inactivity. Pathetically my tongue _strains_ out, desperate to lap up any food still staining my face.

_7 seconds_

My head is _spinning_. I feel sick. I start to drool at the mere thought of any food. This has never happened to me before. I whine and cry, through my tears I yell out again.

“ _SOMEONE HELP ME! GET ME FOOD NOW!_ ”

This is why my house rule is there’s always at least 10 members of staff and half a million dollars of food in the house. My face is wet with tears, I’m moaning and wailing with hunger as my gut _ROARS_ and begins to spaz with the pain. I void my bowels in protest and start sobbing gently to myself.

“ _Wow… you’re the most pathetic creature I’ve ever seen._ ”

I shut up crying. _Someone’s here_! My eyes dart around the room for my potential feeder.

From the side of my bed, just beyond peripheral vision, emerges Sadie.

“ _And now,_ ” she says, “ _my turn._ ”

I’m at her mercy entirely. Right now, I _need_ her like I’ve never needed anyone.

“ _SADIE! GET ME SOMETHING TO EAT RIGHT FUCKING NOW!!!!!_ ”

But she just laughs.

“ _No._ ”

What the fuck??

No… seriously… what the actual fuck?!?

For the smallest of split-seconds I actually forget I’m hungry. I’ve never heard that word before, not in this context. I’ve said no loads of times but nobody’s ever said it to _me._ It sounds foreign, and for a second I wonder if I actually heard it.

“ _HOW DARE YOU!! I AM STARVING AND I AM BEAUTIFUL AND YOU WILL OBEY ME!!!!_ ”

She rolls her eyes and starts getting all cuntish. “ _You fucking bitch, sat there as fat as all fuck in your pit, bullying and punishing people just because you have delusions of entitlement. Let’s see how much power you really have..._ ”

I have literally no idea what she’s saying, I can barely focus on her voice. My vision is going all blurry with the hunger pangs.

“ _You’ve ruined my life. No, actually, you stole my life. I’ve had no life at all, just hell since forever ago because of your lie._ ”

From within her ample cleavage she takes out a _gun_ and points it at my perfect face.

“ _I’M HUUUUUNGRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!_ ” I whine like a baby, tears stream down my face and my fat jiggles as I try to kick my legs in an attempt to throw a fit.

“ _I don’t care_ ” Sadie continues. “ _I’ve been waiting forever to get my revenge on you. But I guess you don’t remember your own sister._ ”

“ _Sister?_ ” I moan with hungry desperation.

“ _Yes, remember? Your little sister, you used to make me bring you food. You got me abducted and then lied about it? Didn’t care?_ ”

This bitch is my birthday present. The memories of pushing her around when she was 3 years-old excite my hunger again and jolt me with another starved pain. I’m so famished I can barely say a word and instead mew pathetically.

“ _Don’t bother calling for your family. They’re all drugged, they won’t wake up until long after you’re dead._ ”

Now I notice, in one corner of my room is my husband, Kaylee and a bunch of my kids, all passed out.

“ _I tried all sorts to get revenge on you. First I thought I’d kill your kids, but even when you believed their school bus crashed you didn’t give a shit. Lucky for them I got the wrong one, that was your fault, I had to be back for your second breakfast. Then I thought I’d kill you. When you were unconscious for three days, that was me. I’ve tried poisoning you six times now but you’re always too big, too good at digesting. Now I’ve figured out how to hurt you. The only thing that can make you suffer._ ”

She reaches in to her pocket and takes out the most beautiful sight of my entire life.

_A fun-sized Mars Bar._

Oh my god, I need it _RIGHT FUCKING NOW_. Drool is literally _pouring_ across my body and drenching the floor around my bed. My tongue slithers out around my mouth and my flaccid hands flap impotently.

“ _SADIE! GIVE ME THAT! I ORDER YOU TO GIVE ME THAT!_ ”

“ _My name’s not Sadie, you fat bitch! Remember? It’s Lucy!_ ”

I groan like a woman giving birth to octuplets. This misery of not having eaten for half a minute is far worse than _anything_ I ever inflicted on my family.

“ _What’s your problem?!?_ ” I cry, “ _What did I ever do to you??_ ”

“ _Well, you used me as a feeding slave from birth, bullied and tormented me, ordered our big brothers to beat me up and sexually abuse me when there was nothing good on TV. You allowed me to get abducted and raped and then told a lie that meant I was never saved. You completely forgot about me then didn’t even recognize me when I came back. Then you exploited me to work for you for next to nothing when you thought I was desperate for money. You turned my daughters into slaves. You worked me countless hours without pay, almost broke my fingers a dozen times when you nearly bit through them, and then you worked me so hard I miscarried._ ”

“ _Exactly_ ” I shout, “ _nothing!_ ”

She brushes aside a couple empty Dorito family-bags on the side of my bed and sits. She rests the gun and the Mars Bar in her lap. I strain my sausage fingers to reach the chocolate. It’s just a few impossible inches away. I’m not thinking straight though, even if I could reach the candy my arms are too heavy to bring it to my face.

Sadie starts prattling again.

“ _He took me. I was terrified. Imagine being 6 and stolen from your parents. He… used me, over and over. He beat me and chained me up in his basement. The nights were the worst. Eventually I fell in love with him, stayed willingly. I had his children and I let him love them the way he loved me, once I was too… developed. Then I killed him and we ran. All that time I thought of you, who had watched and let me get taken. I knew you didn’t do anything about it. The police reports said you’d told Daddy I went to a friend’s house. You’re the reason my life has been hell._ ”

“ **UUURRPPPPPPP** _Were you just talking?_ ”

“ _All that time I thought of getting revenge on you, and now it’s finally here._ ”

“ _BRING ME FOOOOOOD!_ ” I scream out, as if someone can hear.

Sadie laughs. She stands up to face me. “ _No one can hear you and no one is bringing you anything to eat._ ” She points the gun again, just a few feet from my face. “ _But I will give you something you never gave me. A chance to run away… No? You sure? Okay then._ ”

She laughs, “ _Don’t worry, I’m not gonna shoot you. This is just for insurance. I’m going to let you starve to death. I think it’s the most fitting punishment._ ”

She laughs nervously again, biting her lip with anticipation.

“ _Look at that, no one saved me and now nobody’s coming to save y--_ ”

She starts to cough, it’s as if she’s gagging on something. Her face scrunches. She goes all dizzy and covers her nose.

“ _What the fuck is that smell?!?_ ”

I look down to the end of my bed where my belly seems to be lifting and moving all by itself. From beneath it, emerging between my legs, crawls out Brody.

“ _Mommy, sorry I got trapped under your belly when I was eating you out and I…_ ”

He notices the scene. No one is bringing me food. My mouth isn’t crammed with noshed up grub, I’m not slathered with slopped dinners or screaming at staff.

“ _What’s going--_ ” he starts, holding my soiled absorbent pad, parceled up like a used diaper, the size of a thick duvet under his arm. The stench is what’s causing Sadie to gag, she could never handle it.

“ _BRODY!!_ ” I scream, “ _GET ME THAT RIGHT NOW!!!_ ”

He knows I’m talking about the tiny chocolate bar and hucks the absorbent pad right at Sadie's face. He runs to grab my treat. Sadie tries to stop him, pointing her gun and firing a shot as the mound of shit and piss _smacks_ her in the face. My sexy brave little boy doesn’t even flinch in his quest to feed Mommy. Sadie tries to regain her footing but her high-heel slips on the floor so drenched in my drool that she flies backwards, hitting her head on the buffet table. There’s a _CRACK_ , she lies unconscious at my bedside.

Suddenly, Husband and some other family start to stir. It seems the smell released from my asshole is pungent enough to rouse them. They stand up. My husband sees Brody shoving food in to my face, Sadie limp and bleeding from her head. I burst in to tears, it’s been nearly 2 minutes since I woke up and that’s the longest I’ve gone in years without eating. Eventually the rest of my family comes round, as well as Kaylee and her kids, and help shove every scrap of food in the house in to my face. Husband calls all my slaves and tells them that actually they weren’t given the day off and that they’re to work overtime _without_ pay now. They order me food from _every_ fast food restaurant. I gorge and gorge for 4 whole days, never slowing or faltering or sleeping or even pausing for breath. _Every_ member of my family stays awake for that long to cram my belly. Mommy and Daddy and my big brothers come over too. Brody doesn’t even ask to go to the hospital for his bullet wound (he got a _little bit_ hit in the shoulder) we’re so busy. On the morning of the 5th day I’m still feeling weak but I’m just about recovered enough to start doling out punishments.

Brody and my hubby drag Sadie and her daughters to my bedside. They’ve been locked in the basement since their betrayal, starved in the dark. I don’t care if the kids weren’t involved, they’re hers, that makes them enemies. All 3 of them are forced to their knees as I scream at Sadie. I tell her that her first punishment will be to pay me back somehow for all the money she stole from me. She’s my sister so she should have been working for _free_ , but she _knowingly_ took a wage of $2 an hour and she owes me _every cent_ of it back _with interest_. Secondly, she is to get me at least _2000_ times the candy she was supposed to get from that kidnapper guy. Finally, now that no-one knows she or her daughters are here, they’re to stay in the house feeding me forever and Sadie will act as a surrogate mom making me some new slaves or delicious kids. Same goes for her daughters when they’re old enough to use. I’ve always wanted to eat a baby. I tell her I’ll make her pay for the rest of her life for what she did to me as Husband throws a metal collar around her neck and chains her to my bedpost. Brody shoves the contents of a 15lb container of macaroni-cheese into my face.

“ _I thought I was gonna starve to death_ ” I whine, milking as much sympathy as possible from my adoring family.

“ _I told you, Mommy_ ” Brody smiles as he shoves half a wedding cake in to my maw, “ _I would NEVER let you starve to death._ ”

I _GULP_ down the entire crammed mouthful and _BURP_ directly in to his stupid doting face. The fact he saved my life at the risk of his own only making it sweeter to abuse him now.

“ **LOOOOOORRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP** _Yeah! And I told YOU to stop being such a faggot. Now, everyone, FEED ME!!!!!!!_ ”

This is how things are supposed to be, everyone overworked to bring _ME_ all _MY_ food so _MOMMY_ can eat _ALL DAY_ and _EVERY DAY_. I only care about _me,_ I don’t give a _shit_ about _any_ of their lives. After all, the only point of life is keeping meat fresh until I get around to eating it!!

What a relief, things are _finally_ starting to go my way!


End file.
